Forever and Always
by Hisforeverandalways
Summary: Seddie
1. Chapter 1

SAM

Things had started out interestingly enough. It killed her how Freddie managed to pull off sexy in a flannel. Two years ago she would've been horrified at even thinking that. She couldn't help herself, she loved the sweaty nights they shared, lying naked in each other arms. She loved and hated how good he was at teasing her. She was still adjusting to how bubbly he made her feel. At the moment, she was caught up in one of her favorite embarrassing things to do, she had music blaring as she had her arms over her head, spinning around to it. She loved the sheer excitement of it, the breathless feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

 _ **SIX**_ ** _MONTHS EARLIER_**

 ****Sam really couldn't give a rats ass about school. She was barely holing on. How could she hold on when she was trapped inside herself? She was not the type of girl happy endings were meant for. She knew she would never be enough, never belong. Her ex fiancé had left her during the summer, and she drowned her sorrows in other men's eyes. As much as she tried she couldn't let go. How insane was it, when she was forever leaving him, it only took one final break up on his part to destroy her. Her best friend Freddie tried desperately to help. He knew she was back into cutting, pills, ana, all of it. He knew her as much as she hated his ability to notice the coldness about her, his ability to tell when she was hiding something. She winced as the pencil sharpener blade slid into he skin of her thighs, allowing her cooling, calming, warm blood to seep out, on her thigh and hand. She turned up the volume on one of her favorite Joel Favierre songs. She was about to start the next song, a favorite of hers and Freddie's being a duo with the vocalists of their favorite bands. Asshole by Ronnie Radke and Andy Biersack, Black Veil Brides was his favorite band, meanwhile she was a Falling in Reverse fangirl. Sure enough, her phone (an ancient tracfone) vibrated as Freddie's call came through. She answered setting the phone down next to speakers of her computer. She heard Freddie laugh as he realized what was going on, they began to sing together, until it came to his favorite par, the end and he slipped into his Andy Biersack impression with his incredibly deep voice. She continued to talk to him as she read her favorite webcomic, homestuck. She half heartedly attempted to explain the plot to him again. Then she settled back for his good natured razing of her latest romance, a freshman girl, and his making bi jokes. One of her buddies texted her, and she tried to quietly text back as his voice crackled through "Who the hell are you texting?" "No one, she replied sheepishly. She was sorry, but she knew she was unsavable, and the numbness was better than the pain. Maybe he'd finally get the idea and give up. Finally dropping the subject, he returned to a favorite subject of his, teasing her over a friend of his she had a thing for. He kept randomly bursting into songs from Love Never Dies. He'd been watching it non-stop, obsessing over Carly. She had to admit she loved Beneath A Moonless Sky. She kept flashing back to her ex, all they had done to and with each other. It was raw enough to burn the hell out of her.. but what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam always took a shine to the dark side of things, because she was not as dark as the darkest of creatures, but at the same time the dark protected her. No matter how fucked up she got, the dark side would be waiting in the wings for her. She wouldn't call herself an addict to anything, just an adventurer. Music always followed her on her travels to hell because she knew how to drown in a guitar solo when she was numb. She dated as much as she wanted whenever she wanted, cause why not? It gave her people to talk to at night, when her friends were out partying. She felt bad for Freddie, because Carly told him she only dated assholes. Granted she had her own romantic troubles right now, a guy she used to knw before he graduated, who didn't object to their heavy flirting or roleplaying, but also didn't want a relationship. She logged onto Facebook and almost instantly, " Hey bae." She grinned trying to think up a response. She saw her messager go off from Freddie, but not wanting to hear about Carly for the next hour, she didn't even check it. Freddie moved onto texting her phone after that, and she still ignored him. She'd been really anxious to talk to this guy, whenever things heated up too much, he'd disappear with no warning. She sighed checking the voicemail Freddie sent, which was this annoying song, "Ass Like That," by Eminem, that he knew got stuck in her head and annoyed the ever loving crap out of her. She'd sell her soul, just for love. Hell romance made everything better. It helped her survive late night talks with an exhausted and depressed Freddie. He was nothing if not protective of Carly.


End file.
